


It Doesn't Matter Cause I'm Screwing Your Brother

by Hoodie, MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Love, M/M, Poems, Smut, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/pseuds/Hoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke finds out that Ashton was cheating on him and decides revenge is needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Matter Cause I'm Screwing Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want a sex scene comment and well write a legit one ;)

Luke sat in his room, his calendar bright with the red heart scrawled across February 14th. _The day of love,_ he thought bitterly. He sat looking at the pictures littering his floor courtesy of his boyfriends _brother_ showing them. He sighed softly clicking on his phone. It was currently the 12th and well Luke kind of had a thing for Ashton's brother.

 

Looking down at the pictures of clothes strewn across the familiar hardwood floors, the named tan boy sprawled across the bed, his love cradling another boy close kissing him deeply.

 

His heart hurt still as he had been loyal their entire relationship and he finds this out from said love's brother. He was ready to start crying again when he heard a tap on his window. Looking over he saw Michael, his heart swelled.

 

Luke was just looking at Ashton's brother, ‘Michael why the hell is he here what does he want with me should I let him in?’ Luke asked himself as he stares at the bad ass blonde that was on his window.  
  
"Luke let me in c'mon I just wanna talk. I'm worried about you and what my brother did to you please." Michael said practically begging the blonde.   
  
Luke sighed got up and opened the window letting the hot brother in.   
  
Michael came in, Luke hugged immediately and tears start flowing out.   
  
"Ohh Luke" as Michael hugged the hurt boy.   
  
Luked felt warm and cozy with Michael holding him like that he looked at Michael with adoration in his eyes and without hesitation he kissed Michael.

 

Michael pulled the blonde closer a hand on the blondes hip and the other cradling his jaw. Luke was kissing the older boy arms encircling his neck. There were still wet trails along his cheeks Michael coming to wipe them away.

 

The older boy pulled away from the intoxicating blonde panting softly. He rested his forehead against the younger boys looking into his mesmerizing blue eyes. Luke stared back lost in shades of green, his heart felt lighter as he leaned in kissing him once more before pulling back.

 

“I think I know what I want to do about this Mikey.” Luke whispered looking up at the older boy.

 

“I know what I want to do right now if a captivating angel allows me.” He whispered softly accompanied by another peck.

 

Luke nodded shyly and as he was slowly pulled to the bed. Following shortly their clothing was slowly stripped away. They were lost in the hot ecstasy and tug of sweating and kissing. Luke grasped at the sheets and cried out in all consuming pleasure.

 

Later when Luke was jn the arms of Michael as he lay awake the older boy breathing evenly holding him close. He looked around at the clothes littering the floor and knew he wasn't any better than Ashton. It made his heart break a little inside at the thought. He felt his eyes well up and was shocked when a large hand came up to wipe away the tears. He looked back at Michael who coaxed him to reveal why he was upset.

 

The smooth relaxed planes of Michael's face hardened when Like expressed how he felt. “You are nothing like my brother!” He said passionately.

 

Luke gasped at what Michael said.   
  
"I am not I just don't know why he did it! Am I not good enough? Not tight enough for his dick? Not pretty enough?" Said as the broken boy started to feel his face heat again he was going to cry.   
  
Michael just hugged him close and kissed him deeply letting the boy feel loved and cherished.   
  
"You're amazing Luke any boy would kill to be with you and Ashton is the lucky man to have you all for himself but I really didn't know why he would cheat on you. I mean someone so beautiful and perfect why waste it with anyone else."   
  
Luke looked up at Michael smiling confidently like his strength is back again he felt relieved that someone is comforting and being with him in his time of misery and heartbreak.   
  
"Well he promised he would never love another or cheat on me but that's okay I'm screwing with his hot amazing sexy brother always have been wanting you" with that Luke kissed Michael deeply his ass teasing Michael's cock which was getting hard again.   
  
The older boy kissed back.   
  
"Fuck Luke didn't know you were like this so fucking hot would love to screw with you as long as you like" Michael moaned with the action Luke is doing "Anything to make you feel good no... better!"

 

Luke smiled up at him and kissed him softly before getting up and going over to his desk. He worked for awhile before he was happy and produced a card with beautiful calligraphy.

 

‘You cheated on me,

Even after you said you'd never love another

But that doesn't matter now. . .

Because I'm screwing your brother’

 

  * Love Luke



 

He smiled as Michael laughed and Noe all there was to do would be to get to know Michael and enjoy his lovely boyfriend.

 

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

 

It was _officially_ February 14th and Luke was beyond excited. He was waiting for _the text_ from Michael and was dying of anticipation. Ashton had sent him a text letting him know he loved him and couldn't wait to see him tonight. Luke knee that he didn't work because Michael was there. Besides that he knew Ashton's work schedule and the honey haired boy did not work today.

 

Humming softly he laid back adding some finishing touches to his lovely card. He sat up looking at his phone smiling at the text.

 

‘Its getting hot and heavy over here’

 

Luke threw on some shoes and a coat walking over to his soon to be ex boyfriends house. He knocked on the door and waited knowing that Michael was ‘out’ for the day so Ashton would have to answer the door. He hear a shout if ‘just a minute’ and smiled to himself.

 

He heard a series of crashes and a thuml before his boyfriend was standing in front of him. Ashton looked shocked to say the least.

 

“Luke, hey whatcha doin’ here?”

 

Luke smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. “Well I stopped by your work wanting to give you at least part of your present but you weren't there so I went here because you deserve a present babe!”

 

Ashton smiled back. Well thank you babe, why don't you save it for tonight?” He asked.

 

Luke rolled his eyes softly, “Babe no. I walked all the way here from your work. The least you can do is take it.”

 

Ashton gave in to his babe and took the card smiling at the blonde boy. Luke maneuvered around him smirking softly as the older boy opened the car. He slipped upstairs opening his ex’s door. The tan boy was looking at him holding a blanket close.

 

“Who are you?” He asked.

 

Luke smiled, “I'm Luke and I used to be with Ashton as of thirty seconds ago.” He said.

 

Luke smirked at the tan boy as Ashton rushed to Luke knowing that he is too late.  
  
"What? Ashton what the hell is he talking about?" the tan boy said glaring at Ashton.   
  
"This isn't what it seems Calum please let me explain"   
  
"Please do Ashton please explain all your lies to me and Calum is it?"   
  
Ashton couldn't believe this was happening he was so done he thought he could pull it off loving two hot men at the same time.   
  
"That's what I thought," the blonde boy said as he smirked with Ashton unable to say a single word.   
  
"Well let me explain it to you then, well show you actually," Luke walked to Ashton and grabbed the card giving it to the sexy tan boy named Calum.   
  
"Everything you need to know is in there to not over complicate things he is now my ex boyfriend  officially.” Luke said victoriously.   
  
Calum looked at the read the card and understood that he was Ashton's side bitch and he already had a boyfriend.   
  
"Well screw you then Irwin! Treating me as a side bitch while you have a boyfriend already ! Shame on you!" With that the tan boy got up and slapped Ashton bring him back to consciousness.   
  
"C-Calum please it's not..."   
  
"Save it Ashton we're done ! You just wanted sex from me that's it while you have a beautiful boyfriend to do it with already so screw you!" Calum said as he dressed up grabbing his bag.   
  
"I didn't know we were both played hope you have fun with his brother, so hot". The tan boy said as he left the room.   
  
"What my big brother!?" Ashton said in shock.   
  
Luke gave him the card and left hearing Ashton scream and curse for everything that has happened.   
  
Luke was victorious this time but still it hurt a little with all that has happened him and Ashton. He loved him but he just had to let him go. Besides Luke has Ashton's hot brother Michael so he has nothing to worry about too bad for the tan boy hope he finds his right man.   


Luke ended up getting Calums phone number and they had all become great friends. Michael and Luke were still dating a year later and Cal had met a man named Liam. They were in love and Luke could tell easily. They had met Niall and Zayn who were in love as well and were going to adopt a baby soon. They were a group of friends all brought together by one mistake.

 

(Ashton still hasn't found a girlfriend or boyfriend.)


End file.
